The present invention relates to manipulative games for two players and, more particularly, to a game wherein a projectile is propelled in opposite directions along a spiral path by players on opposite sides of the means defining the path.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a game involving manual skill and agility for opposing players.
Another object is to provide an interesting and amusing game for two persons which is played with simple and inexpensive apparatus.
A further object is to provide a game involving opposed manual manipulation by two players of a projectile movable along a predetermined path to opposite goals.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.